


一月十五号

by ppliwa



Category: RPS
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppliwa/pseuds/ppliwa
Summary: 是他的小孩
Relationships: KBDYD/花少北
Kudos: 19





	一月十五号

“kb你是不是不喜欢我?”花少北下播之后问他，他十分震惊却没显露任何不对，笑着摸花少北的头发“为什么这么说?”

“你说你梦到你那个啥我，然后我是个女的。”

kb愣着转而想到这小孩居然还吃自己醋“昨天在我梦里你挨操的技术特别好。”

“滚吧你。”

kb一直觉得花少北很瘦，可身上该有肉的地方一点儿也不少。圆润的臀部和腿根的禁地与上半身的清瘦对比明显，又纯又欲简直是他的量身定制。而睡着的小孩更好搞，身为男孩骨架却比他小一圈，细腰窄肩，高潮的时候还会委屈的把腿夹上他的腰颤抖地发出难耐的喘息。

但他现在更想在小孩醒的时候做一次爱，他想小孩被他操得服气，只能叫着他的名字。

kb又逗小孩嘲笑他游戏的技术，他笑着说花少北你这个情感游戏主播做爱的技术不好，终于惹得小孩主动亲他的喉结，湿热的小舌头讨好的舔舐着他紧闭的唇，看他心动了来抱自己吮吸自己饱满的唇珠。

kb在花少北微微颤抖的乳尖上吹气，舔吸着让两颗小可怜挺立起来，快感攀上理智的大门让花少北卸了力气只乖巧的抱着kb。花少北就像一个可爱的小孩，kb在他颈侧留下带着情欲的吻痕，挤了一大堆不知道是什么的粘液插进小孩的后穴，肿大的阴茎塞在屁股缝里顶着会阴缓慢地磨。

他想起初次见到花少北的时候，他就是觉得这人是未成年的小孩，乖乖巧巧地跟着他，逗他一下就笑得跟个小太阳一样，还会趴在你上身撒娇，细嫩的双腿抵在你大腿旁边微微摩擦，谁不起色情的反应啊，kb当时只想把着勾人的小孩锁在床头天天操，最好操得他腿软也要乖乖缠着自己的要撒娇说还要。

“痛……”

小孩皱着眉推拒他继续的动作，肠壁又紧又热并且十分热情地用层层的软肉包裹他硬的发痛的阴茎。kb只得安慰着小孩，亲亲他皱起的眉，给他一个黏腻的带着爱恋的湿吻，再趁着小孩被亲的舒服一下把阴茎插进湿热的后穴，柱身破开紧紧缠绕着的软肉往更深的地方钻。

小孩也把腿缠上他的腰，攀着他的肩膀在他身上咬出浅浅的痕迹，就像调情一样刺激着kb跳动的神经。kb看向小孩浮上水汽的双眼，又纯又欲的勾引把他残留不多的理智烧得精光。他用阴茎把小孩钉在床上，含着他发出黏腻喘息的唇。

kb的手抓着小孩的臀肉上下挺动，和沉沦在欲望中的小孩交换一个热情的吻。“花少北。”kb的声音响在他的耳边，他欲盖弥彰地咬住嘴唇不让自己发出黏腻的呻吟，想用手捂住眼睛却被kb扯到一边，kb坐起来抱住他把他狠狠地按在跳动的阴茎上，前列腺被刺激到后酸胀的快感淹没了花少北，一声声腻死人的奶音从喉管里溢出。

“kb…kb……”花少北无意识地叫他，奈何他现在正加重了力道往小孩的肉穴的捅，已经稳稳地擦过前列腺最爽的点。花少北没法拼凑出一句完整的话，他趴在kb的肩膀上，他快要到了。

终于在欲望烧尽之时，花少北颤抖着释放了他最纯真的欲望，小心翼翼给夜色刷上一层浅浅的遮瑕。kb抬起他软掉的腿顺势抱他起来站着往洗手间里走。

下体紧密的连在一起，花少北射出的精液糊在两人相结合的地方，迷迷糊糊中被抱到一个温暖的地方。雾色连成一片的浴室里，花少北扭头看见镜子里一张熟悉的贪欲的脸，那是他自己。kb手掐着他的脸让他正视镜子，浴镜里的人影在水雾之中小声抽泣，朦朦胧胧之间合上身后那人抽插的动作。

花少北在最后清醒的时候望向镜子，里面那个他被kb抱着，对着镜子插他的后穴，让他亲自看着自己的隐秘的地方在被另一个男人粗大的阴茎进出。

可怜的小孩到最后都没有清醒地证明自己的技术，只是在欲望的驱使之下发出一声又一声黏腻的呻吟。

“晚安，我的小孩花少北。”


End file.
